


庆溪山（3）

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme





	庆溪山（3）

（三）檀香  
王凯拍完下午茶这场，换好衣服下戏，坐进回酒店的车里才想起来还有一个采访，已经约好的，就在酒店的会客室。他最近没太睡好，拍戏又累，捧着杯热气腾腾的黑咖喝了两口，才觉得捡回一点精神。  
采访挺简单。他料到也就那点问题——刚接了新戏，为什么想接？角色有没有跟你很像的部分？你怎么看这个戏？而他只要把准备好的回答背出来就好——《庆溪山》是个情节有点晦涩压抑的故事，扬濯跟我的性格也有点像，我接这个戏是想挑战一下自己，尝试一下演绎新题材。  
媒体估计是看出他精神不太好，几乎是飞速采完了所有预设问题，然而小姑娘不知道是有意还是无意，开始不按台本出牌，顿了下，又问他：“那请问刚拍完这一周，您和合作演员搭戏还愉快吗？”  
王凯显然没准备，眨了眨眼，下意识回了句：“……你说东哥吗？”  
小姑娘点点头，接着说，因为按照原著，靳东老师的周方亭也是个不那么容易的角色，特别是两人接下来的戏码，她们都很关心他们会怎么处理。王凯却像是愣住了似的，目光停留在某个不确定的点上，在桌前摆的媒体logo上徘徊不定。虽然精神欠佳，眼睛仍然又大又亮，挺难琢磨里面是什么情绪。  
“王老师今天刚下戏，淋了雨，有点不舒服，”助理适时上前耳语，“不是提前说好的问题就不问了，好吧。”  
媒体人也都是识时务的，几个小姑娘连声应下，寒暄了两句，飞快结束采访。媒体出去的同时王凯呼地长出一口气，靠在会客室沙发上不想动。他并不困，只是没精神，按经验，走两步提提神再回去洗漱休息，会舒服一些，他靠在沙发上划着手机想了半天，想不出个走出去的理由。  
他刚把手机放进口袋里，就感觉它呜呜地震动起来，一看是靳东打过来的。他犹豫了下还是接了，那边问他有没有睡下，要不要买点吃的给他送去。  
王凯抬起手腕看了看表，才晚上六点半，他要是这时候睡了，明天四五点准会醒过来，之后就再也睡不着，倒不如真的出去走一走。他拿着手机站起来：“东哥你在哪呢，咱们逛逛随便吃点，回来我再睡。”  
那边应了一声，说就在酒店楼下。靳东换了件衣服，把湿外套换下来，穿了件牛仔外套，头发也梳成了日常蓬松的模样，看见王凯下来，他笑了笑。  
“雨停了，”他说，“走走吧，走一走会精神一点。”  
雨后的徽州小镇到处都是湿凉的。县城并不大，主干道就只有一条，路边绿化花坛里有一种开白花的灌木，小花密密匝匝挤在叶片之间，他们不认得。但花很香，被雨水一淋，整条街都是它的香味。  
香气暗幽幽地飘在人行道上。王凯嗅了嗅，不确定是花香、香水的香，抑或是自己的气味，他一直没说话。而过马路的时候靳东把这个沉默的男孩拉到身边，货车在他们身前停下来，装着满满的水果，往菜市场去。  
王凯总是觉得，露天的菜市场，是一个城市鲜活的命脉。他说，从前拍戏累了，他就喜欢戴上墨镜去逛菜场，看看摊上绿油油的菜叶子，听家庭主妇中气十足地讨价还价，就有了继续向前的希望和勇气。  
靳东听他慢悠悠地说，没说话，手掌仍然搭在他一边肩上，在菜场外围走。有摊位在卖炸素丸子，是面粉和着当地的野菜，在菜籽油里炸了，有股清香。旁边摊子是徽州特有的毛豆腐。两人买了两份，坐到街心花园的回廊里，捧在手里热腾腾地吃。  
王凯由于信时，胃口不太好，好几顿都没好好吃，这会虽然觉得饿，但也吃不下什么。丸子稍微吃了两个，就觉得胃里腻腻的犯恶心。靳东看出来了，轻声问他：“要不要给你买点清淡的东西吃？”  
男孩摇摇头，算了，他吃不下。然而站起来准备回去的时候，一阵头晕突然袭来，他感觉太阳穴上嗡地一声，眼前就黑了。他往前踉跄几步，被靳东一把扶进怀里，眼前一圈一圈彩色的噪点，王凯眨眨眼，消了一点，再眨眼，才能看清眼前的事物。他看清了，乾元的气味也就随之飘到他鼻腔里。  
那是抱着他那个人的味道。他第一回闻到那人的味道——干燥的檀木，加上一点点酒香。回廊里的藤蔓在他眼前晃来晃去，王凯试图深呼吸，来缓解突如其来的眩晕，却吸了满满的乾元的气味，碰上坤泽信时的身体，腿都要软上几分。他心里一惊，赶紧推了推他。  
靳东把他放开，看他站稳了，才放心松开手。  
“低血糖？”他问，“要不我帮你跟导演请个假，明天你先休一天？”  
王凯摇摇头，不了。戏正拍到要紧的地方，又赶着梅雨季，他不想让所有人都因为他而耽误进度。况且，信时这种事，他不想让太多人知道。然而他可以肯定的是靳东知道了——你明明知道，为什么还离我这么近，弄得我更晕眩更难受，你明明知道——你的檀木香太好闻了。  
王凯咬咬牙，一把推开他。  
“我要回去了，”他低头不看他，“你不然就再逛一会，我先回去睡觉。”  
他并不直视他，若即若离的气氛稍有些奇怪。靳东从刚才的温柔情愫里出来，皱了皱眉，没说话，王凯干脆一转身，径直往前走。  
黄昏的雨又落下来，他没打伞，淅淅沥沥落在他身上。靳东也没带伞，他抬起头，看见雨滴打在头顶的藤蔓上，凝结成一颗巨大透明的水珠，啪嗒，滴进土地里。

雨水哗啦哗啦洒在扬家大宅的院落里，假山被淋成湿漉漉的灰黑色，青苔却更绿。扬濯坐在屋外的回廊里看书，风很大，但不凉，偶尔把雨滴扫到书本上去。  
周方亭走过来，用身体挡着院子里佣人的视线，把体温计递给他，男孩就解开领口的扣子，轻巧地把它放进腋间。电子体温计报时的响声被他关掉，他们需要自己数数，数了十秒钟，拿出来，屏幕上挑出来一个数字——37.2℃。  
体温升高，是信时开始的预兆。男孩抿了抿唇，抬眼看着周医生。周医生伸出手，在他头顶拍了拍，低声道：“没事，瞒着信时这两天，打抑制剂，就不会有人知道。”  
扬濯刚想说些什么，花房的佣人走过来，拎着一桶湿润的泥土，走到男孩面前一弯腰，说了句：“少爷好。”少爷立刻噤声，待她走过去，才叹了口气。他说，我是真的有点害怕，我知道如果我是个坤泽，在这个家里会面临什么。  
“我也知道，你姐姐也知道。”周方亭压低声音，“所以，你是坤泽这件事，我们在一天，就会帮你瞒到底。”  
扬濯嗯了一声，不再说话。现在是下午茶时间，扬太太打胰岛素的钟点又到了。他把书本随意扣在回廊的栏杆上，起身往宅子里走。他身后的庆溪山被雨雾罩着，在云中，泛着一种朦胧的青色。

按照剧本，扬濯需要胡乱披着雨衣，从二楼他的房间跑下来，跑过回廊，跑过假山，推开沉重的镶铜木门，去另一个院落里找周方亭。一路上，他需要摔几跤，楼梯一跤，花园里一跤，到了周医生房间门口又在廊前滑倒。  
这段机位不固定，为了营造出一种动态效果，孔笙采用了手持摄影，摄像师直接跟着王凯一路跑，这样一来，不确定因素就更多，王凯摔了几回，都没摔出最好的效果，满身泥水沾在扬濯雨披里面的睡衣上，滴滴答答往下淌。他这几天状态不太好，上上下下跑了三四回，觉得心跳加速，腿也酸软了。执导们商量了下，说再拍一次，挑最好的镜头剪。  
王凯打起精神，没去管衣服上滴答的泥汤，就让它这样自然地皱着。他的扬濯小少爷，一路从宅子里跑出来，跌跌撞撞摔在假山脚下，再爬起来，用力推开门扇，重重地摔在周方亭房间门口。  
周方亭这时打开房门，看见他，连忙把他扶进去。  
扬濯的第一次信时到了——王凯也在信时，因而他得以演的很逼真——小男孩急喘着、浑身污泥，像是没了骨头似的，在周医生怀里往下坠，然而污泥之下，像早开的花朵垂在枝头，气味一股一股飘散出来。男孩几乎失去理智，陌生的欲望让他害怕，而身边医生乾元的气息又让他无所适从。他只能无助地抓着医生的袖口，一下下撕扯着。他说，你送我的那针抑制剂，它不见了。  
周方亭一把脱掉他沾了泥的雨衣，在他肩上实实在在地按了两下，别怕，他说，我这就给你拿新的。  
他把男孩放在床上，转身去冰箱里，从一个冰饮料的盒子里取出藏好的针剂，晃了晃，敲掉瓶口，然后将男孩的袖口撩上去，抹了碘酒，准确无误地一针。  
扬濯低低叫了一声，卸了力气。  
在等待抑制剂生效的期间里，周方亭一直抱着他。他是医生，知道在坤泽信时初起时就注射抑制剂，他会疼。像是强硬地堵塞了泉流，切掉了一棵树将要发出的芽。然而没办法。他知道这是一个什么样的家庭——扬清小姐是中庸，扬先生去世的时候她才刚分化没多久，说是介绍相亲，却几乎是被扬太太拱手送给那个姓郑的男人。他知道如果扬濯是坤泽的事实被人知道，他会面临什么。所以他只能把药液注射进去，然后看着怀里的男孩渐渐感觉到疼痛，皱起眉头。  
他将手掌覆在他脊背上，一下一下慢慢摩挲、拍抚，甚至将嘴唇覆在他颈后的硬块上，安抚他发疼发烫的腺体。做这些的时候他留神看了一眼天色，外面快要天亮了，天亮之前，这里发生的一切都必须毫无痕迹。

 

tbc.


End file.
